emmerdale_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
02225
}} is the 2,227th episode of Emmerdale, originally transmitted on Thursday 3 July, 1997. Plot Part 1 Steve has spent another night with Kim. Chris is sarcastic about their relationship. Kim tells Jan to cook something special tonight as she is entertaining. Jan starts to panic. Zak tries to give Zoe £20 towards the damage done to Smithy Cottage. Zoe knows that he is just covering for Butch though and will not accept it. She knows that Zak is not really against her. Biff and Linda are cheerful for once. They joke with each other as Ned looks on. Linda is planning to go and look at baby things in Hotten at lunchtime. Ned reminds Biff that the baby is going to be expensive. Biff is not bothered about anything anymore. He is just glad to be alive. Sarah doesn't want to take Andy to see his dad this afternoon. She and Jack are arguing when Becky arrives. She has found out that there was a fortress built on the Dingle land before the civil war. Kim tells Jan that she wants silver service tonight. Steve has heard that people in the village are talking about the prison project. Kim relishes the trouble she is causing. Alan and Terry's plan to leave the place in a mess to drive Mandy out finally works. She leaves. Becky and Sarah talk about Andy and his dad. Becky tries to cheer Andy up, but he doesn't want to see his dad. Zak tries to talk to Butch. The other Dingles look on. Zak is actually quite sensitive. Lisa is impressed as she listens. Mandy arrives home. Kim tells Steve about her plans to start a stud farm. Biff confuses her when he asks for a pay rise and is then quite cheerful when she turns him down. He also behaves strangely when Kelly comes to ask about her chambermaid job. Mandy is suspicious that Alan and Terry planned to drive her out. She tells Tony that she has organised a good party for Charlie's eighteenth, but that she needs some money. Vic is planning to go and confront Kim about the prison rumours. He wants Alan to support him. Zoe has had a false call out. She suspects that Butch was behind it and tells Linda to check every call from now on. Biff shows Kelly around the holiday village and instructs her on cleaning a chalet. She asks if she is getting any help and Biff tells her that she has got a cleaning partner. He introduces her to Lyn Hutchinson. Lyn calls Kelly a slapper, so Kelly proceeds to do just that and slaps Lyn. She then throws a bucket of water over her and they start to fight. Biff looks on. Part 2 Biff pulls Kelly off Lyn. He warns them both to behave. Kim is looking at a horse catalogue. She tells Steve that she will need about a dozen horses. Vic and Alan arrive to see her. Kim criticises Jan for answering the door when she looked dishevelled. Vic gets straight to the point about the prison. Kim immediately tells them that Chris is lying and they both feel stupid. Kim then tells Steve that if the highest bidder for the holiday village then wanted to turn it into a prison, that would not bother her. Andy reluctantly goes to see his dad. Roy finds Kelly and Lyn cleaning a chalet. He tries to act cool and tells Kelly that he is going out with Charlie Cairns. Lyn kicks a bucket of water over Kelly as she walks past. Andy meets his dad for the first time in 8 years. He is nervous and clings to Sarah. Billy tries to make an effort. Zak and Ned are reminiscing about their bare knuckle fighting days. Biff listens in. Vic nearly comes to blows with Chris. Biff is tempted to have a go. Andy tells his dad that he wants nothing to do with him and runs out. The meeting has not gone well. Kim has dressed up for Steve. Jan tells her that she looks lovely. Zoe's car window has been smashed . Sophie realises that her overnight bag has been taken and knows that it must be Butch Dingle. Zoe phones the police. Albert seems to have recovered from the mumps. Butch arrives home with Sophie's bag. He lies to Zak. Jan has made a real effort with the meal for Kim and is shocked to walk in on Kim smooching with Steve. Category:Episodes first broadcast on Thursday Category:Featured episodes